


Can't Shake You Out

by fackinglouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, New York City AU, the crazy neighbor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fackinglouis/pseuds/fackinglouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry leans slightly forward with a warm smile and says, “Crazy, isn’t it? That we’ve lived in the same building for three years and haven’t met before now. I feel like I would’ve noticed you.”</i>
</p><p>  <i>“Well, I am quite noticeable,” Louis jokes weakly, grabbing his glass again, but not taking a drink. “But yeah, I know what you mean. We’re obviously not good enough neighbors.”</i></p><p>Or the one where Harry and Louis have lived in the same building for three years but just meet now and bond over their crazy neighbors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Shake You Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Can't shake you out ||Tłumaczenie||](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325850) by [just_vanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla)



> hey y'all !!! i love the idea of this au and all the credit is due to [Gaythann](http://www.littlespoonstyles.tumblr.com) because she came up with the idea and i stole it and wrote it out. it's kind of the whole neighbor thingy with a plot twist. also the title of this fic is from Love Drunk by Little Mix.

Louis’ looking through his refrigerator, trying to find something to make that doesn’t require a lot of effort because he figures ordering take out for the third night in a row kind of negates the whole ‘adult’ thing he has going on for him. So far he’s only found milk and alcohol and a whole lot of unopened bottles of ketchup from that time he and Niall tried to throw an indoor barbecue in the middle of winter. He’s almost resigned himself to go find his phone and call up the pizza joint a couple blocks away when the fire alarm starts blaring. 

He sighs exasperatedly, glances down at his furry moose slippers and purple pajama pants, and stands up. Fortunately it’s not too cold out tonight, as spring has been rolling into the city faster than most places. But that’s not to say it’s not windy like always— the tall buildings on either side of him creating a sort of terrible wind tunnel. 

Louis wraps his arms around himself and shuffles away from the crowd of half dressed people flooding the street from his apartment building. He finally stops in front of an old thrift shop that’s already closed for the night and leans back against the brick wall. 

Another guy from the crowd breaks away and walks more towards Louis, eyes narrowed up at his building like he’s trying to figure out where the supposed fire is. 

He’s tall and shirtless— exactly how Louis Tomlinson takes his men. From what Louis can make out, he’s gorgeous, but it’s hard to tell. The part of the street they’re standing on is poorly lit due to the flickering lamp post above their heads and also, his entire face is covered with some green goop that Louis recognizes as the face mask things Lottie and Fizz used to do at home. 

His hair is long and pulled back in a headband, the tips curling over his broad shoulders that lead to a very tattooed chest. Louis can’t stop looking. 

He shuffles a couple of steps closer, not caring about keeping his favorite slippers clean anymore and works on keeping his eyes off of the trail of hair leading down down down into his pajama pants. When Louis finally forces his eyes up back to his green face, a deep blush immediately spreads over his own cheeks. 

The man not only has a green face, but also very green eyes, the likes of which are staring right back at Louis. Louis swallows and thinks of something clever and charming to say, but all that comes out is, “You have a little something on your face,” the same time that the guys says, “I like your slippers.” 

“Sorry,” they both say again and Louis laughs before gesturing for him to go on and speak first. 

“Your slippers are very cute,” he says, pointing to the moose on his feet.

Louis smiles and kicks a foot out, looking down at them as well. “They are, aren’t they? I mean, thank you. My little sisters got them for me for Christmas.” 

“That’s sweet,” he says and holds out a big hand for Louis to shake. “I’m Harry.” 

“Nice to meet you, Harry. I’m Louis. Are you the one who set the fire?” he jokes, squinting his eyes like he’s suspicious. 

Harry laughs and shakes his head. “I had some candles burning, but I always keep an eye on them. Fire safety and all. Was it you?” 

Louis holds his hands up in surrender. “Not this time it wasn’t. But that’s not to say I haven’t accidentally caused my share in the past.” To be exact, Louis’ caused the building to evacuate two times in the three years he’s been here. One time because he was playing with the lighter instead of lighting Zayn’s cigarette and the other because the knob on his toaster had broken and he forgotten to manually pop the toast up before it burnt to a smoking crisp. 

Harry’s eyebrows shoot up. “No,” he gasps, going for scandalized. He’s got a really great smile from what Louis can tell and even though his teeth are sort of big, they fit. 

“What can I say,” he shrugs. “I like to live my life on the edge. Play with fire, the works.” 

When Harry laughs again, Louis can’t help but join in. Not necessarily because he’s laughing at his own jokes, but because Harry’s laughter is infectious and they’re sort of hitting it off despite the fact Harry’s covered in goop and Louis’ hair is a little bit greasy. 

“You’re funny,” Harry tells him. 

Louis’ caught between blushing and preening and ends up half-shrugging and pressing his lips tightly together so his smile isn’t too wide. “You’re sweet,” he returns. 

Harry looks as if he’s about to say something else, but something starts ringing and by the way he reacts, Louis knows it’s Harry’s phone. He pulls it out of his pocket, reads the screen, and frowns up at Louis. “It’s my mom,” he explains. “Otherwise I’d ignore it.” 

The fact that Harry would ignore a phone call to talk to Louis makes his insides feel all wishy washy and Louis smiles and he nods in understanding. “Of course, of course. Talk to your mom! I’ll see you later.” 

Harry smiles at him for a moment more before looking down and swiping his thumb over his phone screen to answer the call. However, before he puts it up to his ear he waves at Louis. “Yeah, definitely. I’ll see you later.” 

Louis meanders off back towards his building then, working on calming the excitement at the idea of _later_. As for right now, he’s got lines to run and an audition to prepare for at some little dinky off- _off_ -Broadway theatre next week. 

-*-*-*-*-

Later doesn’t happen for a couple days, but thankfully when it does, Louis looks properly put together and has very clean hair. 

He runs into Harry as he’s on his way out and Louis’ on his way in, crossing paths on the sidewalk right outside their building. They both notice each other at the same time and stop over to the side to talk without any hesitation. “Hey, Harry,” Louis smiles up at him, brushing his own fringe off his forehead. “Headed out?” 

“Hi Louis! Uh, yeah. I got called into work to cover a shift so I’m headed there now.” Harry’s fully dressed today, much to Louis’ chagrin. But now that he can actually see his face, Louis can confirm without a doubt that he’s gorgeous and very much his type. 

Louis clucks his tongue. “Aw, sorry. That’s a bummer. At least it’s a little extra in your pocket, right? Where do you work?” 

“Red Flower,” Harry answers and then continues when there’s no look of recognition on Louis’ face. “It’s, um, this really cool place. Like, they only sell environmentally conscious stuff. Candles and lotions and other things. It always smells nice.” 

Louis nods along even though he’s never heard of the place. “Oh, sounds cool. I’ll have to check it out one day,” he says, which although he’s not in the market for any new organic lotion, he’s not against the idea of visiting Harry at work. “Is that where you got your face mask from?” 

Harry laughs at that and nods, not ashamed at all to admit it, it seems. “Yeah, actually. I get a discount ‘cause I work there and they’re really nice.” 

“I can tell,” Louis nods in agreement. “Your skin looks nice today.” As soon as he says it, he wants to bang his head into the brick a couple of times. Harry seems to appreciate it though despite Louis’ embarrassment. 

“Thanks,” he smiles. “So does yours.” He looks like he genuinely means it and isn’t returning the compliment just to do so and Louis laughs. 

“I’m more of a soap in the shower boy, but thank you Harry. You’re very kind.” 

“Well, whatever it is, it’s working for you,” Harry leans in and says. “I should go though. I don’t want to be too late.” 

As much as Louis wants to forbid him from leaving his side, he shoos him away and wishes him a good day at work. He only allows himself to watch Harry walk away for a couple more seconds before he forces himself inside and up to his apartment.  

-*-*-*-*-

“Niall!” Louis crows happily when the elevator opens to his favorite lobby attendant sitting behind the desk. “Just the man I wanted to see!” 

Niall looks up from what he’s writing and smiles at Louis. “Hey, Louis.” 

“I brought you these cookies, good sir,” Louis announces and sets the box down in front of Niall. 

Niall grabs the box and then looks back up to Louis, unimpressed. “The box is open.” 

“So?” Louis raises an eyebrow and leans his elbows on the desk. “They’re still cookies. Look, do you want them or not?” 

“I’m not saying I’m not going to take them. I’m just saying they’re open,” Niall shrugs and pulls them closer to his side of the desk. “Now what do you want?” 

Louis skips the whole affronted ‘ _can’t I just give you something without wanting anything in return_ ’ act, because he _does_ want something and he has no time to waste in his quest for true love. “I need you to tell me which apartment my mystery hunk lives in, Niall.” 

“I can’t do that for you, Lou,” Niall shakes his head and leans back in his chair. “Confidentiality and all that. You could be a threat, I don’t know.” 

“Niall-“ Louis starts, very ready to pull out his bitch face if he needs to. But Niall interrupts him with a laugh and a wave of his hand. 

“No, I’m just kidding. I don’t know if that’s a rule. What’s his name?” he asks, sitting up again and laughing still. “Ha, should’ve seen your face. Priceless.” 

Louis refrains from saying something snarky and instead tacks on a sweet smile just for Niall. “His name is Harry.” 

Niall types something into his computer and glances back at Louis. “Harry what? What’s his last name?” 

“Soon to be Tomlinson. Or hyphenated Tomlinson. Or I’ll take his name. I don’t care as long as we’re eternally, legally bonded together.”

“That’s cute, but there’s like a million Harrys in the building, bro. I need a last name.” 

Louis’ sigh is long winded and devastated as he drops his head to the desk. “Fate is so cruel,” he moans. He allows himself four more seconds to pity his tough luck and then rights himself up. “Fine. Going to make me work for it, aren’t you?” he asks nobody in particular. 

Niall just smiles and fishes out a cookie from his new box. “Good luck.” 

Louis salutes him and marches back to the elevator. “Time to move on to plan B,” he murmurs to himself and hits the number seven button. “First things first, I need a plan B.”  

-*-*-*-*-

Unfortunately, plan B is put on halt since there’s not much else Louis can do other than wait in the lobby all day until Harry passes through again. And if all else fails, he’ll definitely do that, but for now he’s busy with Zayn and later, his audition today. 

“Will you run through this with me one last time?” Louis asks, trudging into his living room where Zayn is sprawled across his sofa watching Spongebob. He flaps the papers in his hand at Zayn until the other boy looks up at him and smiles in satisfaction when he mutes the TV. 

“Babe, you’ve memorized the thing by now. You’re ready,” Zayn reassures him and sits up, his hair a little lopsided from where he was laying on it. 

“You just don’t want to help me,” Louis argues, climbing up to sit perched on the arm of the sofa so he can glare down at Zayn. “Do you want me to fail and never work again and get evicted? Because I can assure you that’s what will happen.” 

Zayn rolls his eyes and leans forward to push Louis backwards onto the floor. Louis grabs onto his arm though and pulls himself forward so he falls onto Zayn instead. “I’m very woefully unemployed at the moment, Zayn, and I need this job or else I’ll probably end up dead in the street.” 

“Louis, your last run ended a week ago. It’s not like you’ve been out of work forever. You’re so dramatic,” Zayn says and even though his words are annoyed, he curls his arm around Louis’ back and pulls him more comfortably against his chest. “I wasn’t lying, though. You’ll do great.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis sighs and turns his head into Zayn’s sweatshirt. “Just know if I _do_ get kicked out, you’ll have to take me in. And I’ll be the most annoying house guest ever.” 

“Like I’d expect anything less from you.” 

There’s a thump in the next apartment over, but neither Louis or Zayn raise their heads, both used to Louis’ crazy neighbor’s way- either deadly silent or thunking around. There’s no in between. 

Zayn leaves an hour later so Louis can get ready and make it on time to his audition. It doesn’t take long since he picked out his outfit the night before— a carefully chosen ensemble that says _hire me, I’m a starving artist_ at the same time as it says _I’m professional and creative and perfect for this part._ He’s very proud of it and feeling confident as he leaves and gets into the elevator. 

Of course, though, because he and Harry can never run into each other when one of them aren’t rushing out the door, he spots Harry in the lobby when the elevator doors open again. 

He's standing off to the side, big hands wrapped around an industrial sized water bottle. He's got his headband in again, but there's no face mask covering up his pretty face. He is, however, wearing a shirt with the sleeves ripped off and shorts that display his very long, very gorgeous legs. The elevator dings behind him again and causes Harry to look up and over, catching sight of Louis. 

"Louis, hey!" Harry calls, waving his hand above his head to get his attention. As if Louis wasn't drawn to him and only him the second he stepped into the lobby. 

There's a shorter guy next to him, with great arms and great eyebrows and Louis wonders how he lived in this building for so long without running into this secret pack of hot guys before. "Hey," Louis waves and walks over to them. "What's going on?"

"We're going on a run," Harry tells him and Louis can't help the face he pulls. 

"Ew," he says on instinct and then shakes his head as Harry and his friend both laugh. "No, I mean, awesome. Sounds cool." 

"It's the warmest day of the week so we're going to take advantage of it," Harry says and nods. "Oh," he adds, turning to his friend. "Sorry. Louis, this is Liam. Liam, Louis." 

Liam holds out his hand and Louis shakes it. "Nice to meet you, Liam. I'd offer you some of those reflective vests Niall keeps in the office, but I'm sure you'll be safe with Harry's sneakers," he says and pointedly looks at the neon shoes Harry's got on. 

They laugh again and Louis mentally pats himself on the back. He's already in with Harry's friends, next stop: the wedding. 

"Hey, I like these shoes," Harry protests, crossing his arms over his chest. He's not really mad though, not if the smile on his face is anything to go by. 

"Oh, I do too," Louis says and holds up his hands in front of his chest. "They're very.. _you._ " 

“Is that a good thing?” Harry asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Louis smiles and nods. “Yeah, I think that’s a very good thing.” After that they smile at each other for a couple seconds before Liam clears his throat and laughs a little, shaking them both out of their daze. 

“We should probably head out,” Harry says, glancing at the open lobby doors and out into the sunshine warming up the city’s sidewalks. 

“Alrighty, see you later, Harry! Liam,” he nods his goodbye and turns his smile back on Harry. 

“I hope so,” Harry replies and Liam waves as they both back up and go outside. 

As soon as they’re out of sight, Louis groans and drags himself over to collapse on top of Niall’s desk. “Louis, get off my desk.” Boney fingers start poking at his arms and Louis bats them away without lifting his head. 

“Stop, Niall, stop. I’m recuperating. Did you see that? I can’t take any more of this _will we, won’t we_ tension,” he moans into the counter top. 

“Louis, you had a thirty second conversation with him. There was no tension,” Niall laughs. “Go to your audition before you’re late.” 

Louis perks up at that, leaning further over the desk so he can peek at the time on Niall’s computer. There’s only thirty minutes before he’s scheduled to be there so he jumps into motion and hustles out the door. “As much as I’d love to stay and chat, I have places to go, people to see, you know the deal.” 

Niall nods and waves him from the lobby. “Break a leg or whatever.” 

 -*-*-*-*-

 It turns out that Louis doesn’t have to resort to setting up camp in the lobby because the next day the elevator is out of order and when he opens the staircase door, Harry is a couple feet ahead, watching his feet as he slowly makes his way down. Louis is already dreading the stairs down from his place on the seventh floor; he can’t imagine how many stairs that is for Harry if he lives somewhere above him. 

“Hey, Harry, wait up!” Louis calls, waving with the hand not holding on to the railing when Harry turns around and stops.  

“I was hoping to run into you,” Harry smiles. “Niall told me you had an audition last night when I got my mail this morning. How’d it go?” 

Louis moves to the other side of the stairwell so he can hold on to the railing and walk beside Harry at the same time. “I think it went pretty well, actually. I mean, I hope it did. I rehearsed a lot and I think they liked me. I don’t know, you never really know. I’m just crossing my fingers,” he tells him and holds up his twisted pointer and middle finger. 

Harry mirrors the gesture with his own fingers. “I’m sure they loved you, Lou. How could they not?” 

Louis steels himself and stops on the next landing, turning to Harry so he’ll get the idea and stop as well. Harry looks at him expectantly and Louis throws all caution to the wind. “Do you want to go out some time? To dinner maybe?” 

Harry’s smile grows tenfold and the knots in Louis’ throat and stomach loosen a smidgen. “Like on a date you mean?” 

“Like on a date,” Louis repeats. “With me.” 

“I’d love to, Louis,” Harry says and Louis lets out a long, shuddery breath in relief. “Here give me your phone and I’ll put my number in.” 

Louis does as he’s told and takes Harry’s phone in exchange. He enters his number under a simple _Louis Tomlinson_ as he’s used up all of his courage in asking him out and has none left to put any cheeky emojis after his name. 

Harry doesn’t have the same problem, it seems, as when Louis gets the phone back it’s under _Harry Styles_ and a list of smiley faces and buildings and other random choices. 

“Louis Tomlinson, yeah?” Louis looks up from his phone in confusion before he realizes it’s the first time Harry’s seen his last name and he’s just testing it out. 

“That’s me, Mr. Styles. How does Friday sound?” 

“Friday sounds perfect. Count me in.” 

 -*-*-*-*-

It turns out that maintaining a relationship with Harry is much easier now that he has a way to get in contact with him whenever he wants. They’ve been texting everyday since they swapped numbers, even if it’s just a row of emojis or a stupid joke Harry heard that day. Those stupid messages have been the highlights of his days.

Still, his excitement about Harry’s texts is nothing compared to the excitement that’s been stewing in him all day today. Tonight is their date and Louis’ done nothing but prepare and practice smiling in the mirror. 

Harry ended up having to go over to Liam’s place earlier in the day so they agreed to just meet each other at the restaurant rather than walk there together. Louis doesn’t mind, though, it just gives him more time to soothe his jumping nerves. 

“Zayn Zayn Zayn,” Louis chants into the speaker, pitching up his shoulder to hold the phone up to his ear. “Okay, visualize. My jeans- the ones without the holes because I am a classy gent tonight, and, I don’t know. A button up. Or a tee and that blazer you really like?” 

“Where are you going again?” Zayn asks. 

Louis pulls a couple more shirts out from his closet and lays them on his bed, humming in thought. “Uh, we’re meeting at some place on West 4th. It’s not super fancy, but it’s not some bar, y’know? I want to look nice.” 

“This is serious, huh?” 

“I don’t know, maybe,” Louis says. “Hopefully.” 

“Then wear the blazer. Trick him into thinking you have your life together,” Zayn decides and Louis nods along, pulling the blazer off the bed and draping it over his desk chair. 

“I do have my life together,” he counters dully. They’re both quiet for a moment as Louis sets out the rest of his outfit until a huge thud comes from his next door neighbors apartment, rattling the picture frames he has hanging on a wall. 

“Did you die?” Zayn asks, far too disinterestedly to be asking such a morbid question. 

“No, it was my neighbor,” Louis says and scowls at the offending wall. 

“Oh, creepy murderer neighbor,” Zayn replies understandingly. “Okay, well. Go get ready, babe. Call me after, ‘kay? Or don’t and call me in the morning if you-” 

“Hey, no, none of that-“ Louis cuts him off. “Just a goodbye kiss! I’m taking it slow! Goodbye, Zayn!” He says and taps the end call button. 

He ends up arriving only four minutes later than when they said they’d meet so Louis’ feeling good as he waves to Harry from where he’s sitting at the cozy table he reserved. Harry stands up when Louis moves closer and even pulls out his chair for him, which is something Louis was absolutely sure only happened in movies. 

Much to Louis’ pleasant surprise, the date carries on like something out of a fairy tale movie, both of them smiling and laughing together, sipping their wine and leaning in over the table to be closer. 

After the waitress takes their orders, Louis turns back to Harry, a warm flush on his cheeks. “So,” he starts, setting his glass back down on the table. “How long have you lived in the building?” 

“Almost three years,” Harry tells him and Louis’ eyebrows lift a bit in surprise. 

“No way, me too!” he laughs and swallows back the awfully cheesy thing he wants to say on the tip of his tongue. 

Though, Harry obviously doesn’t have the same filter because he leans slightly forward with a warm smile and says, “Crazy, isn’t it? That we’ve lived in the same building for three years and haven’t met before now. I feel like I would’ve noticed you.” 

“Well, I am quite noticeable,” Louis jokes weakly, grabbing his glass again, but not taking a drink. “But yeah, I know what you mean. We’re obviously not good enough neighbors.” 

Harry frowns. “I’m a great neighbor. I even made my next door neighbor a pie when he moved in and went to go welcome him to the building. He wasn’t home, though, so I left it on his doorstep. It was gone the next day so I know he got it, but he never came by to say hello or thank me for it.” 

“How rude,” Louis pouts. “Do you want me to go shake ‘im up? I can be very intimidating when I want to be.” 

Harry laughs and shakes his head. “No, don’t do that. I actually think he’s, uh, not really right in the head. He’s always talking to himself, very loudly I might add, and at all hours of the night. I can never get to bed on time.” 

“Aw, you live next to a nutter, Harry. Maybe it’s a good thing he never answered his door for the pie. He might of killed you or something.” 

“No, I feel kind of bad for the guy. He’s always talking to himself so I think he’s sort of lonely. It’s very sad,” Harry says. 

“Hey, if it makes you feel better, you’re not the only one with a crazy neighbor,” Louis smiles, thinking back to the loud thump he heard while on the phone with Zayn earlier. “I don’t know anything about him— the only reason I know he’s a _him_ is because I asked Niall. He’s like a ghost, always quiet, like, eerily so.

I’d think he were dead in there if it weren’t for these random thuds all the time. He could very well be a murderer and I would not be surprised.” 

Harry laughs some more and grabs his glass, raising it to hover over the middle of the table. “To crazy neighbors,” he says. 

Louis clinks his against Harry’s and smiles. “To crazy neighbors.” 

 -*-*-*-*-

They walk home hand in hand, to Louis’ great pleasure, and Harry doesn’t even comment about his clammy hands once. He just smiles down at him like his hands are something precious and Louis knows he’s a keeper. 

They’re walking slowly, slower than Louis would ever dare to walk on the sidewalks if he were alone. It’s the sort of pace that gets you sworn at earlier in the day. But right now Louis’ glad for it. He’d walk from tip to tip of the island if it meant he could hold Harry’s hand longer. 

“It’s beautiful out tonight,” Harry says and Louis nods. It rained earlier in the day, but now the night sky is clear and although you can’t really see stars, it’s still pretty gorgeous. 

“Yeah, I’ve always loved the Village at night,” Louis says, nodding at a tree strung up with lights. 

“When did you move here?” Harry asks, and then adds. “Where are you from originally?” 

Louis tilts his head to the right and smiles when it bumps with Harry’s shoulder. “I’m a Brooklyn boy, actually. Born and raised. And my apartment is the first one I lived in in the Village so almost three years ago. What about you- wait! Let me guess!” he exclaims, peering up to Harry with a smile. 

“You’re definitely not a native, I’ve got a radar for this type of thing. You’re from the East Coast. Or from somewhere West of here where there’s a lot of grass,” he announces and nods along with himself. “Now tell me I’m right.” 

“Sorry, love, those were good guesses, but I’m actually from upstate. I moved down to the city for college and I’ve been here since,” Harry says, reaching his other hand that’s not holding on to Louis’ to pat his hand in condolence. 

Louis shakes his head in mock outrage. “That’s basically the same thing! I said grass! What is upstate New York if not grass and nature and, and, ugh, you know what I’m saying.” 

Harry laughs at him and just shrugs. 

The rest of the walk is as lovely as the beginning and Louis all but drags his feet into the building. Niall’s not even at the front desk right now so there’s nobody to stop and make Harry talk to him with and prolong the inevitable parting. 

On the elevator, Louis hits the seventh floor button and waits for Harry to hit another number so he’ll at least know the floor he lives on, but Harry just holds on to his hand. Louis figures he’s going to be a gentlemen and walk him to his door and ducks his chin down to his chest to hide his smile. He can’t remember the last time he had a date this wonderful. 

They finally release each others hands when they step off the elevator and Louis leads them to stand by his door. “I had a really nice time tonight,” Louis says, voice quiet and soft as he looks up at Harry with eyes that he hopes are saying _you better kiss me_. 

Harry nods and tucks a curl behind his ear. “Me too. Really, really nice,” he repeats and then shifts just barely an inch closer, but Louis takes that as his sign to move in and places his hand on his shoulder. 

The kiss is sweet and all closed lips and smiles. It’s probably the most innocent kiss Louis Tomlinson has ever participated in, but it gets his heart racing like no other. When they part, Louis’ cheek-aching smile is reflected on Harry and for the moment, everything feels light and happy. 

“Thanks for walking me home,” Louis says, taking a step backwards so he’s in front of his door and reaching into his pocket for his keys. “You’re a real gentleman, Harry Styles.” 

Harry’s brow furrows a bit and he lets out a confused laugh, taking a step back as well so he’s in front of Louis’ neighbor’s door and pulling out a key from his coat pocket. “No, thank _you_ for walking me home.” 

Louis gives a short laugh, not sure if this is a weird joke or something, and pulls out his key ring. They’re both silent for a moment, before it clicks. 

“Oh my _god_ , I’m not crazy!” Louis shouts, offended. His nose is scrunched up and there’s a scowl on his face and _oh my god_. “You asshole, I’m an _actor_! I run lines all the time! I’m not talking to myself!” 

Harry’s got these wide shocked eyes, but his brows are furrowed and he’s frowning as well. “You think I’m a _murderer_? I’m not a murderer!” 

“You’re the one who keeps complaining to Niall about me!” 

“Sorry I want to enjoy some peace and quiet once in a while!” Harry shouts back and then steps back again, like he was just deeply wounded. “You didn’t even thank me for my welcoming pie!” 

Louis throws his hands up in the air. “You never _left_ a pie! I never got a pie!” 

“I left a pie,” Harry swears and then turns to jam his key in his doorknob. He pauses and looks back to Louis. “And I like to get a full eight hours of sleep which is a feat living next to you.” 

Louis rolls his eyes and sets about unlocking his own door as indignantly as he can. “Yeah, well, at least I don’t fucking murder people. You’re literally the physical embodiment of things that go bump in the night.” 

“I fall down a lot!” Harry shouts back and throws open his door. 

Louis, not one to let himself be stormed out on, rushes inside his own apartment and slams his door before Harry has the chance to close his. Immediately, he pulls out his phone and sets about calling Zayn, heatedly kicking off his shoes while he listens to it ring. 

“Yeah-“ 

“Worst date ever, Zayn, worst date _ever,”_ Louis exclaims, throwing his keys on the counter. 

“Whoa, what happened?” 

“We literally spent half of dinner trash talking each other _to_ each other. Like, how does that happen?” Louis gestures wildly despite the fact that Zayn can’t see him. 

“What? Louis, how-“ 

“Creepy neighbor is Harry Styles and apparently I’m his annoyingly loud neighbor, but we didn’t know that until we got home,” Louis groans, falling onto his bed. “I’ll hang up on you,” he says when he hears Zayn laughing. 

“No, babe, I’m sorry. It’s just- how _does_ that happen?” he asks incredulously. “You’ve lived next door to each other all this time and you just figured it out. Only you, Lou.” 

“God, he said he thought I wasn’t right in the head,” Louis sighs and throws his arm over his eyes. “I’m so angry.” 

“I’m sure he didn’t really mean it,” Zayn tries, but Louis shakes his head. 

“No, I’m not even angry about that. I don't care if he thinks I’m loony. I’m mad that it was going so well and then it went so bad.” 

“Louis,” Zayn coos. “You want me to come over tonight?” 

Louis smiles into the phone, but says no. “I’ll be fine. Um, the people from my audition called me yesterday and I have a callback on Monday. And I’ve been suddenly inspired to prepare my monologue all night long, very loudly.” 

Zayn chuckles at that, but Louis can tell he’s ready to drop everything and come over to comfort him all night if Louis gives the word. That’s enough to give him the strength to give his final goodbye and hang up the phone. He really does have a monologue to prepare after all and he’s so ready to try and get his mind off of this disaster of a date. 

He chucks his phone to the end of his bed and pushes himself up. It’s as he stands up that he hears a large clunk from the apartment over, no doubt Harry tripping over his own two feet again, and Louis makes sure his laugh is extra loud and can be heard through the wall.  

-*-*-*-*-

Harry hasn’t texted him all day and Louis’ done nothing to bridge the communication gap either. He’s perfectly happy to let this all stew until they become mortal enemies and hate each other forever. Well, that’s not entirely true, but he’s still distracting himself from the problem at hand with preparing for his callback. 

Louis opens the script to the right page and uncaps his highlighter, pulling his feet up onto the chair with him. He’s absolutely content to spend his Saturday night indoors with his cup of tea and his script. He only manages to highlight a couple of his lines before some bass-heavy music starts vibrating through his apartment. 

It takes him a minute to realize that it’s coming from Harry’s apartment, but once he registers it, he’s out of his seat like a rocket. Louis completely bypasses the courtesy knock on the wall and goes straight for the hallway to knock on Harry’s door. It’s obviously anything but a coincidence that the night after Louis rags on him for being eerily quiet, he throws a huge party for the first time in three years. He’s definitely doing this to get to Louis. 

“It’s open!” someone who is definitely not Harry shouts from inside. Louis bristles at that even more and knocks again, crossing his arms over his chest once he finished. 

The door opens to someone a little bit taller and older than Harry and Louis’ scowl deepens. “Didn’t you hear? The door was open,” he says, peering down at Louis. 

“I can’t hear much of anything over that music,” Louis snaps, shifting from one socked foot to the other. “Can you please get Harry.” 

The man does this weird sort of laugh, but nods and turns around. “Who should I say is calling?” 

“His next door neighbor,” Louis huffs and then raises an eyebrow when the man turns back around again with a smile. 

“You’re Louis then?” he asks. 

Louis just nods and waves his hand, gesturing the guy to keep going and get Harry. It doesn’t take but twenty seconds for Harry to arrive in the doorway after his friend turns down the hallway. “Hello, Louis. How are you?” he asks. 

“Not too good, Harry, unfortunately. You see, I’ve got this callback to go to, but I can’t study when my whole damn apartment is vibrating with your crap music,” he grumbles, but smiles sweetly like he’s trying to be polite about it. 

Harry frowns at that and leans against the door jam cooly. “Don’t you hate it when your next door neighbor is being insensitively loud.” 

Louis rolls his eyes. “Yes, ha _ha_. Can you at least turn it down then?” 

Harry smiles and as much as they’re supposed to dislike each other now, it doesn’t seem the least bit fake. “I’ll see what I can do,” he says. “I like your glasses, by the way.” 

Louis pushes said glasses up and tries for a smile. “Thanks. Bye.” 

“Have a good callback!” Harry calls from behind him before closing the door again. 

The music doesn’t turn off all the way, but it does significantly lower in volume and Louis can’t wipe the small smile off of his face for the rest of the night.  

-*-*-*-*-

Louis spends his Sunday reading his lines at a ridiculous volume and listening to the hourly thumps that come from Harry’s side of their shared wall. They always come from the same place so Louis just figures he’s smacking the wall every time he walks by. He’d laugh if it wasn’t solely being done to get on his nerves. 

He calls it quits around dinner time, telling himself that he’s tortured Harry enough throughout the day and that it has nothing to do with Harry going to bed early. When he stops by Zayn’s later that night to update him on everything that’s happened since their phone call, he just shakes his head and looks at him like he’s crazy. “Louis, you know you like him. Just go over there and apologize for being annoying. Then he’ll apologize too and you two can go back to doing whatever it is you two did before.” 

Louis changes the subject after that. It’s not that Zayn is wrong, because of course, Louis likes Harry. But he doesn’t want to be the first one to make a move again. Also, there’s the issue that Harry thinks Louis is loud and annoying and might not even want to try for a second date. 

 -*-*-*-*-

“Hey, you! Come here!” 

Louis’ almost out onto the street when Niall calls him back inside from his spot behind the front desk. “What do you want?” he asks as he turns around and makes his way back. “I don’t have a lot of time. I can’t be late for this callback.” 

Niall nods and opens a folder, shuffling through some papers. “You got another complaint last night,” he tells him. “Hold on— yeah, here it is.” He pulls out a specific form and then looks up to Louis. “It’s from Harry.” 

Louis makes a sound in the back of his throat, one of both annoyance and disgust, and gestures for Niall to keep going. 

“He says, ‘Louis’ rehearsing is very loud and distracting,’” Niall starts and then smiles a little bit down at the paper. “‘But it’s also very good and I know he will do great at his callback.’” He puts the form back down on his desk and looks up at Louis, amusement blatantly written over his features. “Now that wasn’t very much of a complaint, was it?” 

Louis doesn’t bother hiding his smile, though he’s still skeptical about the situation. “Did he really say that?” he asks Niall, brows furrowed. 

Niall nods and holds up the form as proof. And sure enough the same words that Niall just read aloud are written in the complaint box in what Louis assumes is Harry’s handwriting. “Okay,” he starts and then stops, not knowing what to do about that. 

“Okay,” Louis begins again. “I’d like to, uh, file a complaint as well. Against Harry.” 

Niall bites his lip, clearly trying to contain his laughter at their antics, and pulls out a binder full of clean identical forms. He unclips a single sheet and clicks his pen three times before smiling at Louis. “Alright then. Name please.” 

“Niall, you know my name,” Louis grumbles. 

Niall shrugs. “Just following protocol, Lou. Nothing I can do about it,” he tells him. 

“Fine. Louis Tomlinson.” 

“Okay, Louis Tomlinson. And who is this complaint being filed against?” 

“Harry.” 

Niall purses his lips and looks up from the form again. “Harry..” 

“Styles. Harry Styles,” Louis replies and sighs loudly. 

Niall nods to himself, writing everything down. “Alright, and what is this in regards to?” 

“Harry is-“ Louis starts, but is almost immediately cut off by Niall who is shaking his head and sliding the form and a pen over. 

“You can fill this part out. I’ll read it anyway when you leave.” 

Louis narrows his eyes at Niall in frustration and picks up the pen. He clicks the pen a couple of times, trying to organize his thoughts and figure out what it is that he really wants to say. He opens with _Harry is_ , and then pauses once more. _Very disruptive_ , is what he continues with, smiling to himself the whole time, _It’s very hard to concentrate when he’s stomping around. I’d much rather hear his voice instead. p.s. It was very nice of him to wish me luck._

Louis reads it over a couple of times before sliding it back across the desk to Niall. “Text me if I get any more complaints, okay?” 

Niall gives him a thumbs up. “Will do boss,” he promises, already picking up the paper and reading over what Louis wrote. 

 -*-*-*-*-

_they’re making the final decision tonight. should know by tomorrow morning if i got the part or not._ Louis types and adds Niall, Zayn, and his mom to the list of recipients. He hovers over Harry’s name, debating whether or not he should send it to him as well, but ultimately decides against it. Niall hasn’t texted him about any other complaints yet and one of the other, less important lobby attendants is behind the front desk when Louis gets back and he’s waiting until the responding complaint before he makes his next move. 

_YAAA BRO you totally have this. drinks on me wen you get it !!_ Niall sends back. 

_Love my boy!! Sending all my good thoughts. Call me when you know._ is what his mom replies with. 

_you know you have this lou_ comes in a little while later from Zayn and while they’re all nice messages and they all put a smile on his face, none of them are from the person he really wants to tell.  

-*-*-*-*-

Louis doesn’t sleep in late like he normally does the next morning. He’s too hyped up to waste the day away when he knows he’s waiting on so much. There’s no missed call on his phone— he’s not too worried though, seeing as it’s still nine o’clock in the morning. There is a text from Niall telling him he’s got a complaint waiting at the desk, however. 

So Louis puts on his beloved moose slippers and takes the elevator down to the lobby. For the first time in a very, very long time, there’s something more important than his morning tea to take care of. 

“I was wondering when you’d show up,” Niall greets him, way too energetic for the time of the morning. He’s probably already had three coffees and is working on his fourth, though. “Here you are.” A new complaint is handed to Louis to read this time and he snatches it from Niall.  

Louis rubs his eyes, wishing he had brought his glasses with him, and settles for holding the paper a couple inches closer to his face than normal. _Louis Tomlinson was too quiet last night and I was again, very distracted by it. I’d also like to complain about the fact that I waited all night to hear about how the callback went and still have heard no news. Very insensitive, if you ask me._

Louis reads it again before handing it back to Niall. “Can’t win with this one can I?” 

Niall pulls out the binder full of empty complaint sheets in response and sets about getting out one for Louis when the phone in his pocket starts vibrating. Louis doesn’t recognize the number on his screen, but he does recognize the Manhattan area code and that’s enough to get his fingers to shake as he swipes the screen to answer.  

“Hello?” Louis answers and turns his back on Niall when the person on the other line starts talking. He can’t take the pressure of this phone call _and_ Niall’s eyes on him at the same time. It’s a woman on the phone— the same woman who watched both of his auditions and she has nothing but good news for Louis. He can’t stop saying thank you, even when she tells him that he needs to pick up his script tomorrow and rehearsals start next Thursday at 8am. 

There’s a lot of information being spewed at him at once and Louis’ a little worried seeing as he can’t really focus when he’s this excited, but thankfully she mentions that this will all be in an email sent out later that day. She hangs up with a final congratulations and Louis does a little closed-mouth scream. 

“I’m proud of you, buddy,” Niall says when he turns back around. “We all knew you were going to get it.” 

“Thanks, Ni,” Louis beams, walking back over to the desk and looking down at the complaint form waiting for him there. “You can actually have this back. I think I’m going to go deliver my complaint in person.” 

“Oh thank god,” Niall laughs. “I was wondering when this would all be over.” 

Louis smiles, pats the top of his desk twice, and then walks over to the elevator to press the button. Out of nowhere, a random thought pops into his head and Louis turns back to Niall as he waits for the elevator to arrive. “Hey, Niall?” 

“Yeah, Lou?” 

“When I first moved in,” he begins, tilting his head in question. “Harry said he left a pie on my doorstep. Did you ever-“ Louis doesn’t even have to finish his sentence. Niall’s laugh is answer enough. 

“Oh, man. Zayn and I,” Niall starts, but dissolves into laughter again. “We, we..” 

Thankfully a ding echoes through the lobby and the elevator doors slide open and save Louis from having to listen to any more. “Bye, Niall.” 

“Wait, we didn’t eat it! We just-” the doors slide close on his words and Louis can’t find it in him to be angry. For the first time since he’s lived here, when he presses the seventh floor button, his intentions aren’t to go home. 

He knocks on Harry’s door, refusing to acknowledge the possibility that he’s out with Liam or at work because fate has been kind so far today and he trusts his luck to last just a little bit longer. It pays off because a moment later he can hear footsteps nearing the door and then said door is opening and there’s nothing between him and Harry any more. 

“Louis,” Harry greets. He looks both confused and happy, but there’s no sign of anything negative and that adds to Louis’ confidence. 

“I got the part,” Louis says in response, one side of his mouth turning up in an unsure smile. It’s not until Harry smiles back at him that he allows himself to smile fully. 

“Congratulations, Louis. I knew you would. You sounded great when you were practicing,” Harry says, eyes bright and sincere with excitement. “When did you hear back?” 

“Just now actually,” Louis tells him and then takes a deep breath before saying his next sentence. “You’re the first person I’m telling. Technically Niall knows, but he just overheard my conversation on the phone so I didn’t actually tell him. I wanted to tell you first.” 

Harry’s smile turns into something softer and much more fond at that. It’s the type of smile that makes his skin feel warm and his body feel light. “And I don’t think you’re a murderer,” he adds before Harry can respond. “Or that you have no friends. Or that you’re creepy or mute or anything else.” 

“Your rehearsing isn’t really annoying or disturbing. It _is_ distracting, but in a good way. I like to listen to it. It’s actually sort of nice? I don’t know. I didn’t notice it until it was gone that it had become a constant thing, y’know. It might be because I know who’s behind it, but I kind of miss it now. Does that make sense?” 

Louis shrugs and then nods. “Yeah, I think so. You’re saying you like me. Right? And that you were very wrong about me and that you’re sorry for calling me crazy and that you want to take me on another date.” 

Harry laughs at that, loud and unabashed, and it’s music to Louis’ ears. “Yep,” he says, popping the ‘p’. “That’s exactly what I said. So what do _you_ say?” 

Louis taps his chin, humming loudly like he has to think about it and isn’t actually three seconds away from tackling Harry to the ground. “I say another date would be lovely. And that I _don’t_ accept your apology, but I _will_ allow you to earn your forgiveness.” 

“Wow, lucky me,” Harry says sarcastically, leaning in a couple of inches in the same way he did the night of their first date. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and leans up on his tip toes, wasting no time in pressing their lips together again. 

It’s decidedly less chaste than the first one was, but Louis is certainly not complaining. He does, however, push Harry away after a moment. “Niall stole your pie, by the way. I would’ve thanked you, my mother raised me right,” he breathes, still pressed close against Harry. 

“And then we would have met three years ago,” Harry frowns. “Niall’s the worst.” 

“Niall’s the worst,” Louis agrees and then pulls Harry back into a kiss. He has three years worth of lost time to make up for thanks to Niall. He might as well start now.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!  
> [this is my tumblr!](http://www.fackinglouis.tumblr.com)  
> [this is the fic post on my tumblr if you want to reblog it or like it :)](http://fackinglouis.tumblr.com/post/114164089699/fic-cant-shake-you-outsummary-harry-leans)


End file.
